


Settled Fireflies on the Open Road

by JovenPluma



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Minor Character(s), Mob Boss Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pietro Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Protective Avengers, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JovenPluma/pseuds/JovenPluma
Summary: Peter scrunched his nose as he heard his title. He still don't get why most of his father's friends always have to call him 'young master' all the time. Of course he didn't know that he was the son of one of the most powerful person in the world but whatever. His name is Peter, and Peter is Peter. Thus, calling him 'young master' or 'boss' developed as his peeve.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So quick intro: I'm fairly new to this whole fanfic thing. I've only started couple of months ago and I thoroughly love it especially the MCU fandom. I'm really addicted right now to Tony being Peter's dad and all. I just love the fluff and angst (I hope I've used the terms right). 
> 
> Ok. So a little disclaimer: English is not my first languange and I don't know much of american culture so take this fic with a grain of salt. This is my first fic to post so if you have comments, suggestions, and advices please let me know. 
> 
> Also quick background on this fic: this fic was not originally for this fandom. The story that I created was supposed to be a plot for a school project we were supposed to shoot before the pandemic. I just gravitated on the name that I gave Peter on this fic, so... I tried to tailor it for MCU. Also, this was supposed to be a field trip trope and the one that I'm posting was just supposed to be a prologue. But I guess I got carried away?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> One last thing: I do not own the characters that I've used on this story. All characters belong to Marvel.

Having Peter as a baby was not a good time for Tony to say the least. Don't get him wrong though, he loves his son dearly but the circumstances when he was born was not an ideal one.

For one, his relationship with Pepper is in shambles due to a miscalculation in his part. Really, the world called him a revolutionary genius, but he couldn't even figure out a single deviation from his equation - Love.

I know, I know that was really dumb. He was a playboy for god's sake! The most eligible bachelor in the west coast, or so many magazines would bestow upon him. He was reckless and irresponsible at that time, so he didn't question Pepper's decision to go away. Of course, he didn't knew back then that she was pregnant with peter. But to this day, it always hurts his heart when he goes back to that time - the time he fucked up so badly. It wasn't until the aftermath of 2002 he saw Pepper and Peter back.

That was the second problem. Anthony Edward Stark was a revolutionary genius who inherited vast wealth from his parents. Stark Industries, a 500-billion-dollar company alone, were Howard's legacy for him. Tony was conditioned from the very start that he would inherit SI and several others and thus he should act as such. Still, it was not the only responsibility left for him when his parents died.

He has blood of a mafia don. It's just small group of people with incredible hold to the government. Unknown to the outside world but very feared to those who knew them. Their control at that time runs along the states of west coast. And their operations are on the borderline of illegal.

That's may be one of the reasons why Pepper left at that time. She was scared. Tony was a ruthless man - still is - who leads his family into a vicious carnage once provoked. But all of it has changed since 2002, the year he met his son.

He changed the objective of his group after Obadiah's betrayal and Loki's assault to his family. With a much negotiation with the president and defense secretary at that time he was able to seize control over the government. He would continue and expand his family's operations by providing weapons that he specially designed, of course off the records. It would be a double edge sword for the government, truth be told; stark would be a deterrent for other underground groups and organizations with much more ill intentions thereby protecting the civilians but could bite back if their conditions are not met. But maybe that's for the best. "Power without direction is just disaster in waiting" he can hear his mother saying.

Over the past couple of years, he was busy reorganizing and protecting his mafia family and his business/es that he was rarely seen to have a break, much less sleep. Between juggling his responsibilities as a father and husband, and as a mafia don, he gladly hands over the reins of SI to his wife, Pepper. He has gone soft, or so would others think. That was their mistake to be honest. A huge, huge mistake on their part.

It was just four years after he got peter and pepper to finally settle down with him in his mansion at Malibu. Peter was a five-year-old ball of sunshine. He was shy and quiet when he first met him. That's to be expected though. But now, now the father and son were inseparable. Tony particularly love giving him morning kisses on his son's cheeks when he wakes him up. The soft brown curls and chubby cheeks were his drugs - of course morning kisses with pepper were great but it was only second to peter. Tony loves to watch his boy wake up, to see his eyes slowly open to see his father. The eyes that are the same color of his father - brown. Peter's, however, have much softer shade than his father. Tony's was dark and fierce full of passion much like a volcano while his son's were lighter and lush - the color of the coast.

"Good morning Bambino" he said softly while carding his son's hair. "Come on Pierre time to get up buddy" he chuckled softly as he saw a drool coming from Peter's mouth.

And without fail, the young stark opened his eyes to see his father's. "Daddy!" He loudly says while he tried to get up and offer his arms up so he can be picked up by his father. Tony obliged and chuckled. As soon as peter settled on Tony's chest, he quickly presses a kiss on his son's chubby irresistible cheeks and says his good morning again.

"Daddy it tickles!" Peter giggles when the stubble of Tony's beard reached his face.

"Yeah? Maybe I should give you more huh? Don't you like that bambino?" Tony teased as he peppered kisses to his son like a machine gun. It was worth it though. He hears his son's laugh.

"No!" Peter laughed and laughed while trying to dodge his father. It was unwinnable battle. Finally, they stepped down while tony adjusted his hold on his son.

"Alright that's enough. mommy's cooking breakfast today and we don't want to be late or else we would be in trouble young man!" He pinched Peter's button nose eliciting another laughter to the young stark. "What do you want for breakfast Pierre?"

"Juice pops?" Tony raised an eyebrow at his son's answer.

"Yeah, no." He deadpanned "I don't think mommy would approve, she's boring that way." He whispered that last comment and winked.

"Tell you what, we can have our juice pops later, but you have to eat fruits at breakfast." Tony bargained and he can see Peter's lips pursing and his nose scrunching, a telltale that his mind is working much like when his father was carefully thinking during important meetings and projects. He inherited that from me! Ha! Tony thought.

"Bananas and apples?" Peter chimed.

"Sure Tesoro. Whatever you want."

They head out to the kitchen where they found pepper cooking pancakes. A stack of pancake already at the plate for peter. "Mommy!" Peter squealed in delight as he saw his mother. Immediately wiggling out of Tony's grasp to give his morning hugs. You see, if tony was addicted to Peter's kisses, pepper is addicted to her son's hugs.

"Good morning baby. You ready for school today?" She hugged her son tightly and she feels a small nod from peter.

"Mmhhmmm"

"Well get yourself some pancakes and orange juice ok?" She slowly releases her hug so peter can come to the kitchen island where his breakfast was waiting.

"And banana!" Peter added. She raised an eyebrow to her husband at her right where he was pouring a cup of coffee at his mug. Tony just shrugged. "What? You think you're the only one who can bribe the little monster?" He smirked "I have my ways you know."

"Daddy said that I can't have juice pops for breakfast 'cause mommy's boring." Peter chimed while Tony almost snorts his coffee through his nose. Pepper, being Pepper, was now in full attention to his husband. "Oh really? I'm boring to you Mr. Stark?" She said with a poker face but smirked at the end.

"Bambino, I told you that in confidence!" He put up a scandalous face only to be giggled by the boy. He turned to her wife and with all his attention "you Mrs. Stark, will never bore me" he put up his predatory smile while saying it in hush tone. Leaning forward to quickly kiss her lips, he saw her eyes gone soft.

"Hmm maybe I should - " she whispered back but the voice was so soft peter couldn't hear what his mother was saying. Base from Tony's jaw dropping and slowly forming into smile, it must be good.

"Square deal Mrs. Stark" he smirked and kissed her once again. But the moment was disturbed by an angry (pouting) five-year-old.

"No mommy!" Peter whined "I give kisses only to you!" He tried to reach his mother with a knitted eyebrow while his father scoffed and rolled his eyes. Well, at least he knows he passed on his possessiveness to his spawn.

"Pierre, bambino, you gotta learn to share!"

"No!" The boy kissed pepper once he was pulled up and stick out his tongue to his father. Pepper on the other hand laughed at the scene and just rolled his eyes. "Stop it you two." Pepper chastised "baby, finish your breakfast ok sweetheart? Then you can get ready for school, sounds good?"

"Ok mommy" the boy responded as he shimmied down his mother. Leaving his parents both smiling and his dad shaking his head. Crazy baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think????? I would really appreciate your feedback. Also, this work is complete so I'm going to post the succeeding chapters maybe after every two days depending on my schedule. I would like to apologize in advance since I wrote this fic on my phone while induced by large concentration of caffeine.
> 
> Also just for clarification: I like yo use Pierre and Peter interchangeably for reasons I will be revealing later on.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast and after a long bath due to mister ducky being lonely at the bathtub (as peter reasoned) the boy was wrangled and dressed for school. His little red bag on his father's back while an atrocious, for Tony's taste, yellow hat was on the toddler's head. A small silver-colored wolf brooch brandishing on the left side of his uniform, a token that he won from the carnival they went last summer that stuck with him ever since. _"But I won it daddy!"_ Peter pouts every time his father tried to take it for safekeeping.

"Come on now bambino, we wouldn't want Mr. Tennyson to mark you as tardy, do we?" He said as he watched his son, on Peter's insistence, try to tie up his shoes cause apparently big boys must tie their own shoes.

"Almost done daddy." He tied the last knot and looked up pridefully at his father. Teeth showing and eyes gleaming "There!"

"Good job Bambino! Now, go to mom and kiss her goodbye ok?"

While Peter toddles as he tried to find his mom on their bedroom, Stark fished out his phone and calls his executive. "Barnes we'll be out in 5 minutes get the car ready. And send in Romanoff, I think Pep will be looking for her for the quarterly budget meeting."

"Yes boss"

A few minutes later, Natasha Romanoff came to the front door carrying her clipboards with documents and a cup of coffee on her right and a purse on her shoulder. She straightened as she saw his boss and nodded along the way. "Good morning Boss."

"Good morning Romanoff. Pepper's almost done so might as well wait here." She nodded at Tony "by the way can we also get some-" a shout interrupted Tony.

"Auntie Tasha! Auntie Tasha!" Peter emerged from the hallway holding and dragging his mother's hand. Said girl gave in with a smile and kneeled to hug Peter.

"Good morning Peter. Ready for school?"

"Uhuh!" The boy eyed on her purse expecting something. He leaned on Natasha to whisper, "Can I have some cookies?" With a complete puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Pete, maybe ask my boss if I can give you some?" She said with a smirk.

"Mommy can I have some cookies from auntie Tasha?" Again, with those puppy eyes!

"Hey! I'm aunt Tasha's boss Bambino!" Tony exclaimed feeling left out of the conversation.

"No, you're not! Mommy says she's your boss." Peter defended. But before Tony could retort, he was cut off by Pepper "you got a problem with that Anthony?"

He smirked "nope" with a pop on his lips.

Pepper rolled his eyes and stepped down for her son "you can eat it along the way to school ok baby? But just one. You can eat during your breaktime later ok?"

"Plus juice pops?"

"Plus juice pops." She affirmed. "Now go on then it's almost eight." She smiled and kissed his cheeks for farewell.

"Bye mommy!"

The car ride to Peter's kindergarten was uneventful. Peter finished his cookie before they even got out of the mansion and is eyeing on the bag full of cookies his aunt gave him. He doesn't even notice the convoy of two unsuspecting cars full of Stark's men to guard their "young master."

Of course, peter does not know anything about his father's job. All he knows is that he invents robots and computers and machines at his lab since that was where he and his dad were locked up when peter have no school.

Peter, like his dad has shown levels of intelligence above (well beyond) average of his age. Right now, with an IQ just a couple less than his father, Tony believes that his son can be a best him when he reached adulthood. That is why Tony is dead set on investing to nurture his child, not because peter has a higher IQ, but Tony can see so much potential on his boy.

Tony has still no idea how he would introduce peter to his world. He's just contented on how things are. But he wants to give him a choice someday. Of course, he knew at the back of his mind that his boy would not be totally safe if he doesn’t want to take up the mantle of being a Don. But that's a problem for another time. Besides, he made it clear to his mafia family that they should lower their heads to no one except for those who earned their trust and respect. They feared Tony and respected Pepper, they love Peter, but the boy didn't really earn their trust, not yet. That's the kind of ruling Tony Stark operates.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the car slowly stops and parks in front of Peter's school. Peter held his yellow hat on his lap as his father tries to unbuckle his seatbelt and fix his messy brown curls.

"OK bambino you know the drill alright?" He asked after kissed the top of his son's head. Honey and berries, he thought as he sniffed his hair.

"No going outside of school until it ends. Don't talk and come to people I don't know. Be nice to everyone one" the boy showcased his million-dollar smile as he recited these lines.

"Good job Pierre!" Tony nods "Uncle Bucky will give you ride home today ok? Sorry Bambino, I'll have to join mommy's boring meetings today." He exaggerated while the driver, Bucky, nods along as he heard his name.

"I'll be on this spot later young master." Bucky affirms.

Peter scrunched his nose as he heard his title. He still doesn’t get why most of his father's friends always have to call him 'young master' all the time. Of course, he didn't know that he was the son of one of the most powerful persons in the world but whatever. His name is Peter, and Peter is Peter. Thus, calling him 'young master' or 'boss' developed as his peeve.

"Daddy," he whispered "uncle bucky is calling me that again." He pouts while tony chuckled.

"Barnes, I thought it was clear to you that you can call him Peter. Look, now his upset."

"But sir I-"

"Come on Barnes, He calls you Uncle. It'll remain forever so might as well call him Peter." Tony cleared before Barnes can answer.

"Sorry Peter, I guess I'm not quiet not familiar of calling you that." Barnes sighed. He knows that it's a losing battle when two the two Starks agree. That's why his Natasha quit calling Peter 'young master'. He heard a giggle from the kid who said, "that's ok uncle Bucky." Then Peter turned to his dad with a quick kiss on his cheeks and tries to open the door. "Bye dad! Love you!"

"Bye Bambino, I'll see you later ok?" The older Stark waved then close the door.

"Back to the mansion Barnes. I still need to do a little tweaking with the amphibian vehicles the marines commissioned me to do then I'll get to pepper after lunch for the board meeting." The Don paused “Call Rogers for me, will you? Tell him to meet me at SI after lunch. He can have a half day today since he was tired on his little excursion the other day. At least he settled his personal war against Schmidt." He calls one of the other vans through his phone and instructs them to stay and guard the perimeter. "You know the drill. Don't be stupid for the public to notice but make sure to stay vigilant." Barnes nodded and started their way back to the mansion.

"He's a ball of sunshine isn't he sir?" Barnes looked to his boss on the mirror when they got out of the school gate.

"Yeah, he is..."


	3. Chapter 3

Something was wrong.

That's what Tony is feeling right now. He can't pinpoint it but there was definitely wrong. One thing he knew as a child is that instincts are never to be downplayed no matter what the cause is. Throughout the course of evolution, it's in the very nature of humans to be able to discern danger and quickly respond to it.

From the moment he stepped out of his lab and showered again - thank dum-e for spilling motor oil at him, again - he has an uneasy feeling that was forming on his gut. So, he checked every one of his executives to report their statuses. Romanoff and Happy were with Pepper, Barnes was with him, Rogers will meet him later, Thor and Banner are coming back from New York, and Barton is still on paternity leave. He even called Rhodey and Pepper just to be sure, but everything is fine. Everything is fine yet he can't shake that feeling in his guts.

Rationally, he knows that everyone is safe and doing well thus he tried to shrug it off. Maybe it will go away later. He finished changing into his three-piece suit and combed his hair one last time at the mirror then he bolted through the door where Barnes was waiting for him.

30 minutes later Tony was at the SI main office walking fashionably 15 minutes late to his board meeting. Up in the elevator, Rogers met his boss with an arm sling on his shoulder supporting his left hand.

"That bad, huh?" Tony asked as he step out of the cabin.

"Not much, sir. Schmidt has been taken care off. But I'm a little worried that some of his men escaped before the raid."

Tony just hummed in response. Eyebrows knit closely and lips pursing. Thinking. Schmidt's group, Hydra, has been proven to be a problem on their operations ever since the betrayal of his uncle, Obadiah Stane. It doesn't also help that Stane helped on the creation of said group. Always hungry for power, that's the characteristic of his uncle. That's why he's dead, Tony thought to himself. Nevertheless, Hydra has been slippery to catch and hard to dismantle their operations. One good thing that comes out of this is that the Mafia had been given full support of the government to eradicate it. Personal reasons aside, He is more than willing to let his men hunt those octopuses.

"I'm putting you in charge of hunting them Rogers you can get all the men you want even some of the executives." Tony finally decided.

"Yes sir" Rogers straightened as he answered, and he quickly grabbed the door and opened it.

"Can you also contact the marines? Tell them that the upgrades they've commissioned were finished and I'll be sending the schematics later tonight. Also have someone pick-up the engine for the new raptor Rhodey-bear is nagging me about. Can't tell him I've finished up marines before air force" Rogers nodded, Tony paused "You can have the week off if you like. You looked like you've been banged up. Alright?"

Before Rogers could have respond to the request of having the week off, Tony was waltzing on the room for the board meeting "don't mind me, continue whatever you're saying Mr. Chase. I'm just going to sit with my oh-so beautiful wife that may or may not kill me later." He grinned at the unamused face of Pepper Potts-Stark as he takes his sit and stole a kiss on her cheeks. Really, between him and his wife, Pepper was really the mature one.

"Ouch!" Stark shouted as he felt a pinch on his side. He grinned mischievously at Pepper.

Maybe not so mature after all.

He should've listened to his gut after all. Just an hour after he came to the meeting, Tony receives a phone call from Barnes. He tried to play it off just for a few minutes when he saw Pepper frown on him, but he just shrugged at her and picked up the phone.

"Speak Barnes" Tony was standing now and is heading towards the door when he heard Barnes urgent voice.

"Boss, Peter has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Tony shouted while the board members especially Pepper were startled at his voice. He quickly exited the room. Both Romanoff and Rogers were already at his side. For a split second, he felt that all his blood has been drained out of his face then a bubble of anger slowly rises from his gut.

"Sorry Boss, my men and I are currently following the van right now. He was coming out of the school gate then they quickly grabbed him and doused with chloroform. I'm-"

He couldn't hear Barnes' last sentence over his shattered phone that he threw on the wall. Tony looked at Romanoff and ordered to call Barnes. He ordered him to go back while his men follow where they will take him. See, he couldn't risk in going on an all-out war on his kidnappers without knowing what the consequences will be. Peter was hidden from the world, especially Tony's world.

Nobody knew he existed, and the Mafia family has been tight lipped about this subject. Even the media and the general populace didn't know that the owner of the Stark industries and his wife had a son together. On the outside, his son's name has always been Peter Parker (an English version of his first name and a surname from Jarvis' daughter, May, whom he kept in touch with).

_"But why can't I use my real name outside daddy?" The boy whined one day._

_"Because Tesoro, I'm popular"_

_"You are?" He scrunched his nose._

_"Someone don't believe me" Tony fake gasped "yes I'm popular bambi. That's why you have to use Peter Parker when you introduce yourself outside ok?"_

_"I can't be Pierre anymore?"_

_"You'll always be Pierre Beaumont Stark" the older Stark promises as he kissed the top of his son's head._

Of course, Tony was not blind, he expected for the worst when he learned that he had a son, but that doesn't stop him pouring his love for his kid. Hell, he even invented thin masks that can fool every facial recognition software there is when he wants to go out with his son. No, he had contingencies. A plethora of back-ups when his security has failed. Even back-ups for those back-ups. He trusted his men enough to keep his son safe, but he knew there would be an error. Everything and everyone have.

Anthony Edward Stark has had his fair share of kidnappings before. Once when he was two and the second when he was 16 in college. That's why he instilled to Peter the importance of stranger danger and to always keep calm and levelheaded. He knew he was still a child, but you can never be too careful. Still, he fucking wants that his kid doesn't get to experience any of those. Guess he was wrong.

He looked at Rogers and with a low voice tells him "change of plan Rogers, get every executive to the mansion except Happy. He'll stay right here and guard Pepper and bring her on the loop." He knew Pepper knows what he meant when he shouted but he also knew that she had to maintain composure since some of the boards haven't known the existence of their child.

With a nod, Rogers left. Tony faces Romanoff who was just finished talking to Barnes "Get me a car and find who those bastards are."

-

Tony has been likened to many animals by his men. Some would call him a Lion, power, and pride as he stands in front of them; others would say he was an Orcas, always calculating and going for the kill. But maybe his most accurate representation was a wolf, leader of the pack, vicious but caring for his family, especially his own.

Everyone was here. The air was thick and full of tension. Everyone has their attention to their Don. All six of them have not seen the face of angered Tony for a few years now. They can feel his bloodlust even as he sits in front of them. This was him before he got Peter, this was him before he met Pepper. Really, the only thing standing between him and bloodbath was the thought of his wife and son.

Barnes was the one brave enough to start a conversation with Tony. "Sir, I'm really sorry. I-"

"Save it Barnes. I'm not going to blame you for what have happened. It wasn't your fault nor your men." Tony cut him off, with a much softer voice. "We knew it will happen eventually, I'm just thankful that you were quick enough to notice and follow those fuckers."

Barnes shoulders relaxed. He knew his boss trusts him, that's why he was here. But he also knew that when he's not quick enough to react and tell his boss what happened, it would be over for him and his men. "What happened have happened, the more important thing is how will you do something about it." This has been engraved to his mind from the day that he met Tony.

"Romanoff" tony nodded at the woman

"They call themselves EXTREMIS. Their M.O. is mainly kidnapping for child trafficking and drug smuggling. Their group is relatively new and just popped-up over a year ago. It's not yet clear whether they knew our group, but I'd bet they don't. They didn't even know who peter was nor his father." Her eyes look at Tony who just nodded. "Their numbers in this area are limited and concentrated only on one spot where peter is being held captive. But I recommend back-ups."

"You saying my men can't beat them?" Bucky growled at the last comment.

"Chill Buck" Romanoff rolled his eyes "I'm saying that they're heavily armed since they're mostly funded by a cartel. Your men can definitely win but with casualties."

"I don't want any member to be killed tonight" Tony says with finality. "As for backup, that is why you're all here. Barton can be the lookout for possible escapees; Barnes and Thor will go inside while me and Romanoff will find Peter and the Bastard who kidnapped him. Rogers you can stay with Banner if you want for Medical support or you can storm off with Barnes and Thor."

They all nodded. Mostly, the six of them have partnered with one another for supposed 'missions' and 'operations' it was rare for all of them to be working together. But this was different. This was not some random mission. The severity on the crime that those bastards have committed was huge.

Like tony has said before, the mafia family have loved Peter dearly. He was a breath of fresh air on their gloomy atmosphere. Even the people on the lowest position have known to be wrapped on Peter's finger. They were called aunts and uncles by the boy even if he doesn't know them fully. Thus, even attempting to harm their Boss' son can mean war for them. Really, they've not only angered Tony Stark but they angered the whole mafia.


	4. Chapter 4

Romanoff wasn't kidding when he told Tony that the EXTREMIS was a small group. It wasn't much of an effort to break into their warehouse. _"Seriously, what's up with these idiots and warehouses? I mean they could've picked like an underground bunker or a cabin in the woods? Instead, they would pick a stupid warehouse out in the open"_ Tony thought.

But Tony was too angry right now that he couldn't even snark at the situation. He ordered his men to be discreet and no killing, just incapacitating them would be enough. Before they left the mansion, he was pulled out by a frantic Pepper who hurriedly come home after the meeting with Happy in pursuit. She saw the same version of his eyes that longs for blood. And for a moment she was afraid, not from him but for the people who angered him. She will always worry for her family and by extension his, but the rational part of her knows that when she doesn't do anything right now, she will regret whatever her husband will do later.

She kissed him and caressed his cheeks to calm him down. "Tony, whatever you'll do don't do anything rash ok?" She looked directly into his eyes. Every word with so much pressure. "Promise me. Promise me you'll bring back our son and you won’t do anything rash. Please promise me Anthony."

She knew he was pulled out of his thoughts after he heard his name. Refocusing his gaze, Tony looked at his wife with intense dark eyes "Ok," he sighed "Ok honey. Thank you." He whispered and pecked her forehead.

He directed his attention to Happy "keep her safe, Happy."

"Always boss."

And Tony nodded.

Thus, with a final look back to his wife, he ordered his men to not let the kidnappers know what group they are and absolutely no killing. "You can torture them, whatever you want but don't give the name of our family and no killing. Contact the police once we're finished." He said with finality.

Now, only 15 minutes after they arrived at the warehouse most of EXTREMIS were captured and contained few feet outside Banner's area guarding by Bucky's few men and Rogers. Part of EXTREMIS' problem were Thor and Barnes that could knock out a man with just one punch. Their only problem was the two rifles firing at them now.

Romanoff was right though; they could win but with injuries if Barnes' men will initiate the assault.

"Thor!" Barnes shouted as he saw that a bullet was shot at the other's chest. Tony quickly fired his gun to the two EXTREMIS' side, angry that his man was hurt.

"Barnes! Get those two!" He shouted, "Romanoff with me!"

They quickly went to Thor's side only to find no blood. "I'm fine boss" Thor grunted "guess you're vest worked."

Romanoff smacked his head while Tony assisted him to get up "Idiot" she muttered.

"Boss, they said that their leader escaped the warehouse on the eastside." Barnes called. Tony nodded.

"Thor go to Banner and call Barton see if he can catch the rat," he directed to Thor "you two, sweep the area find if there's anybody else in these buildings. Take your men too, Barnes."

They all nodded and scrambled. Tony went with Barnes and Romanoff to find his son. At the end of the hallway, he found a room full of terrified kids cowering inside a makeshift bunker of blankets and pillows.

For the first time in a long time, he couldn't hide his fear when he couldn't see Peter. He tried to compose himself to ask the other kids where his son is. "Hey kid" he directed to one lanky girl around 8-10 years old, obviously malnourished "you're safe now. Someone will take care of you alright?" They nodded "can I ask if there were other kids that were brought in today?'

"There was one with Harley. B-but they tried to escape with Pietro and Wanda to call for help." One of them answered.

Part of Tony's fear subsided when he heard that his son possibly escaped. But for the most part it's still there. He's still missing. He was about to dial Romanoff when Barnes called.

"Boss we found Peter! Please come to Banner's he's back was bleeding when we found him with other kids."

And just like that a fury of emotions flooded him in just a moment. He was relieved of course but he mostly felt rage when he heard that his son was bleeding. He was hurt! He saw that the other children sensed his sudden change in demeanor, so he tried to compose himself. With a low growl, he told Barnes to send someone to his location and take care of the kids.

He quickly exited his way to the building and bolted to Banner's. Million thoughts running to his mind, but all have one direction: get to his son as soon as possible.

There's a makeshift bed inside of one of his cars where Banner is quickly cleaning up Peter's wounds. Tony saw his boy limped on a car seat, eyes closed, and his cherubim face was filled with bruises. As Banner have turned his half naked body away from him, he saw a large gash from his boy's left shoulder blade down just below his right waist. The wounds were clean now and had been thoroughly wrapped with bandage.

Tony quickly holds Peter's hand and kisses his head, carefully minding the bruises. He couldn't handle it. It was all his fault. If he had trusted his feelings before he left his mansion, he wouldn't have to see a hurt Peter. If he had been more vigilant and allotted more guards this wouldn't have had happened. This was all your fault Stark. He can hear his self-loathing. He caressed Peter's head with so much gentleness.

"Boss" Rogers stand near him. Eyes soft for Peter. This was enough for Tony to break from his trance and look at Banner.

"How is he?"

"He's ok," Banner starts "the bruises would fade away in a couple of days. They may have punched him or hit with a blunt object. But I see no damages on his skull. I'm not sure if he has a fracture on his ribs but that's not the really my concern right now." He said with a worried glance.

"I don't know what happened but the gash on his back was huge, Boss. I've cleaned it but I'm worried if he caught pathogens. He must've passed out due to the trauma." He finished.

Tony turned his attention to Rogers. "What happened?"

"Barnes found them running away from Aldrich Killian, that's the leader of the EXTREMIS boss," he paused as he heard Tony growled "he-he might've tried to escape with them."

"We found Peter with three other children boss. 'Said they tried to escape but was caught. When Aldrich was about to lash out a whip on the other boy, peter tried to save him." Rogers voice had gone soft at the last sentence and his mouth formed a sweet smile. That got Tony settled down for a bit. He's son was brave enough to save another person he didn't know. But that doesn't excuse the bastard to fucking hurt his child. He was about to turn back to his child and order them to get to the hospital when Rogers interrupted him.

"Boss, there's something you should see," Rogers grabbed something out of his pocket "we found this on the other children. One was clutching this on his hand, so Clint have noticed it. They said it was given to them by Peter a few hours after he was kidnapped. Seems like Peter made some new friends."

Tony's eyes widened slightly as he saw the brooch, he was wearing just this morning. He recognized this type of gesture since he was the one who introduce it to his son.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes Pierre?'_

_"Why'd you give Uncle Bruce your favorite glasses?" Peter asked with confusion on his eyes._

_Tony waited as Banner exited the room then scooped up peter giving him raspberry kisses on his cheeks which elicits a wave of laughter from the boy._

_"Because Bambino, it's a gift."_

_Peter's eyes widened "It's his birthday?" With a huge gasp_

_"No" Tony chuckled "listen bambino, we give presents to someone who we trust dearly. It's special that way, that's why you should only give special things from you. We trust them that they will cherish it like the way we cherish those things."_

_"Even when it's Christmas? Or Birthdays?"_

_"Hmmm, not really Pierre" Tony paused "We give them gifts during those times because were celebrating. But... if we give them the things we cherish and earned, it's like saying that we trust them with our lives."_

_"So, can I give Uncle Bruce my books?"_

_Tony knew it will be a long while for him to explain this kind of abstract ideas to his son. But he got all the time he needs._

_"No Bambino," Tony smiled "It has to be something that you personally get, not the gifts that has been given to you._

It was customary for those people who are inside the Mafia to give gifts especially accessories to those whom they recommend. Not just any gift, but the one the giver acquired all on his own. Tony, being the Don, have only given 9 for each of his executives plus his best friend and his wife. It is a huge deal for them in his Mafia family. It is a symbol of trust, that the one who gives the gift would take care of those people and will share their successes and failures. They'll be the one who will teach those newcomers the ways and life of being part of the Mafia family. Of course, Peter would not understand any of those yet, Tony didn't expect him too. But he knows that his son gets the essence of it.

Tony nodded but abruptly pulled out of the haze when he remembered where they are and why they're here. He quickly turns his gaze onto his son who is slightly shivering.

"Boss, I recommend bringing Peter to the hospital immediately." Banner called urgently "he needs body heat; it's already midnight and his only clothes are bandages and his pants."

"Right" Tony said "Bring the kids from the warehouse to a safe house. Have them medically checked and see if they have family they can return too. If they have, contact them immediately, if they don't have someone on the CPS come over. Give them a choice if they want to work for me or be adopted elsewhere. You know the procedure Rogers. But I want those three kids that were with peter the whole time separated and treat them nicely. Give the brooch back to the kid. I'll personally talk to them. Along with Killian. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Banner and Rogers responded.

Tony entered the car carrying his son on his lap and try to give him his body heat as much as possible. He felt somewhat relaxed when he felt the rising and falling of his son's chest.

"Let's go Santiago" he told the driver of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! We're down to our last two chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! so I miscounted the chapters. hahahha oopps sorry. there are 3-4 chapters to go.

It wasn't until the second night after his son was rescued that Peter decided to wake up. Tony haven't left the side of his son's bed ever since they got to the hospital. Call him paranoid but he vowed to never leave his son alone except for occasional trip to the bathroom, even then he had to be dragged by his wife. Assuring him that she'll watch their kid while he rests.

"Please tony just try to take a nap?" Pepper pleaded to his husband one more time. But all he got was a stare, with eyes having heavy bags and his facial hair having not trimmed for couple of days.

"I can't Pep" he stutters "I-I just have to be sure that I'm here when he wakes up."

Banner's assessment has been spot on with the doctor's assessment. Peter has a small crack on his 2nd and 3rd rib, and he must get a tetanus shot with a side of 7-day course of antibiotics to prevent infection due to the large gash on his back.

When Pepper first saw the state of his son he gasped and tried and failed to hide a sob to his husband. She tried to bury her face on husband's shoulder just in case he needs support. The real bomb has been thrown after Pepper saw the gash of his baby. She squeezed Tony's hand and he squeeze her back.

"It might form into a scar when he's older Mister Stark." Said Dr. Cho "so far, all of his bruises would go away in a few weeks and you're good to go. Ribs are healing nicely but I recommend no strenuous activities for the mean time." She paused "we're just waiting for him to wake up." And she goes out of their room.

Thus, Tony won't budge to get far from his son as soon as he saw those bambi eyes again. It was an ordeal really, the first who tried was Rogers who reported that the while EXTREMIS were taken care of, and the kids in custody are being brought to their homes. Aldrich and the three kids were held up on different locations.

"Hold Killian down. Don't fucking dare touch him without me. I want my pound of flesh Rogers." Tony said in a low dangerous tone.

"Yes sir," Rogers nodded, "perhaps you can sleep sir? We've been worried about young master Peter's health, but we also worry yours."

"Dismissed Rogers" his boss cut him off before he could nag him about sleeping. With a nod, rogers went out.

The second person to come was Rhodey who flew from DC to California as soon as he heard the situation. Tony was a brother to him, so he knows that it must be hard for him right now.

"Hey Tones, you ok man?" He immediately asked to the older stark as soon as he opened the door.

"Hmmmm" Tony just hummed.

"Come on man, we're all worried for Peter. Have a rest. Steve and the others are here to guard him while you sleep."

"Hmmmm"

Rhodey sighed. It's an unwinnable argument right now. Tony would not listen to no one since he was focused on his son. The older stark clinging to his son's free hand like it's his lifeline.

Rhodey pats his shoulder and went outside where Thor and Bruce are waiting for him. "No good," he shakes his head "he won’t budge."

"It's ok Rhodes we understand." Bruce nodded.

"We've relocated Killian near Clint's house since he volunteered to house the other three children." Thor added. Rhodey nodded in response. "I'll let him know. In the meantime, looks like we're gonna be here for another night. Might as well eat some food." They agreed to order some food while they guard the door.

And now, it was Peppers turn to coax her husband to rest just for a little while.

"I know honey," her eyes turned soft. "I'm not saying you leave the room. I'm just saying maybe rest your head in his bed and maybe take a nap?" She suggested.

"I'll be right here honey," Pepper reassured him as she tried to massage her husband's scalp, a skill she uses to let Tony relax. And it's working as she feel his shoulders were slumping and eyes are getting heavy.

"Not fair," he pouts but he can feel his dozing off "shouldn't have told you my weak-" he yawns "-ness"

Tony woke up with a soft shake from his wife. "-ny? Wake up honey." He slowly opened his eyes and felt her hands on her shoulders, but he felt another small hand patting on his arms.

"Pierre!" He shouts as he realizes what's going on. "Oh my god" he carefully kissed the top of his forehead. "Are you ok bambino?"

His boy raised his arms, a silent command that he wants to be held up. So, Tony obliges, careful at the IV tube from his left arm and mindful at his bruises. He tried to hug his boy as tightly as he was allowed while he smelled faint honey and berries from the boy’s hair.

"I'm sorry daddy," the boy tried to nuzzle at Tony's shoulder.

"Shh. Don't say sorry bambino" Tony cooed "you've been so brave Pierre. So brave. I'm proud so proud of you Bambi."

The boy felt his father's kisses on the side of his head. "The bad man hurt my back." The barely audible words escaped from the boy as he tried to look for his mother.

"Shhhh... it's ok bambi. The bad guy won’t hurt you anymore baby. Oh, I'm so sorry Pierre. Daddy's so sorry." He assured his son.

"Mommy?" Peter called.

"Right here sweetheart." She tried to get Peter from Tony since he's making a grabby hand to his mother. When she finally holds her son, Peter turned to his father with a pout. "Daddy hold?'

Tony let out a soft chuckle as he followed his son's orders. Wrapping Pepper from behind while his hand snaked around her to support Peter's bottom.

"I love you Bambino."

"I love you too daddy." He answered with a yawn, head buried on his mother's chest. "Love you too mommy."

And right then and there Tony wished they could stay there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it was so short, I decided to cut the succeeding chapters since initially it is part of a larger chapter which is too wordy for me. thus I decided to cut them


	6. Chapter 6

Peter clings to his parents like a koala. It was usually with Tony, but the older Stark didn't mind. Hell, he'll be damned if peter leaves his eyesight longer than 10 minutes. The day they went back to their house, Peter cried since he didn't want to let go of his father and they're trying to let him sit on a wheelchair. The boy didn't budge. Only Pepper and Tony could let him move so the parents didn't have much choice but to carry their five-year-old back.

The gash at his back was healed now and the bruises on his face were starting to fade. The only problem right now is his side where his ribs were located.

"Mommy it hurts" Peter says on Tony's shoulder.

"Why don’t you try to seat at the wheelchair sweetheart? It's more comfortable there." Pepper brushed the boy's brown curls she followed behind Tony.

"It's fine honey" Tony interrupted "besides, I'm not that old to carry my own son."

"Really?" Pepper asked with an amused grin "and the sweats at your temple are not an indication that you're tired?" Peter quickly withdraws his head on Tony's shoulder and face him directly, eyes narrowing. "You tired Daddy?"

"Ohh Tesoro, I'll never be tired of you and mommy." He pinched Peter's button nose to make him laugh. And laughter he gets.

When the family arrived at their house, they were greeted by most of Tony's men. They were lined up at the gate, eagerly hoping to see their young master's wellbeing. Fortunately, Peter was just waking up when Happy pulled their car. Tony wouldn't know how to explain to peter why so many people are here in their house.

By the time they reached the living area, Peter was starting to fully wake. There beside the couch, Tony's executives minus Barton lined themselves all looking at Peter. Tony set the boy down on the sofa.

"Alright" Pepper started "Honey? Why don't we order some lunch for our guests? Thai sounds good?" She asked everyone and everyone nodded, even Tony. She understood that the others needed to talk to tony about the incident. She knows she wants to be part of the conversation but right now is not a good time.

"Peter? Sweetheart? You want to come with me?" She asked the boy who just slowly grabbed the hem of his father's shirt and slowly shake his head. "Ok sweetheart" she smiled.

"Happy?" She turned to the man "can you ask how many are outside right now? And can you please order some food for everyone? Maybe we can eat here after Peter falls asleep again?" The two people at conversation went outside.

As Peter's eyes settled to his uncle Bucky, he tugged his father down and attempts to whisper on the latter's ear.

"Daddy can I say sorry to Uncle Bucky?" Now, Tony was confused. What?

"Why Pierre?" He said with a frown.

"Cause I didn't get to the car immediately" Peter looked down, too embarrassed. Wow, he has the same guilt complex as his father. Was this what his son was thinking? Was this the reason that he was saying sorry in the hospital? Was he blaming himself for what had happened?

"Oh Bambino, you don't have to say sorry. It's not your fault Pierre." Tony kissed his hair.

But Peter, still looking down, shakes his head. "Ok bambi" Tony decided "Barnes? Come over here, would you?"

A confused Barnes stepped forward, looks at Peter, and level his head to Peter's. Barnes briefly saw an embarrassed face of the young master that quickly looks down again.

"Sorry uncle Bucky" he whispered "I-I made you worry."

"Peter don't say sorry buddy. We're you're Uncles and Aunts. We'll always worry about you" Barnes' eyes almost pop after the apology went out of the boy's mouth. Damn, selfless kid making everyone around him go mush. "Besides I'm the one who should say sorry for not rescuing you immediately" which was true. If he had paid more attention to his surroundings this whole debacle won't even exist.

"But- but I made you all worry. I-"

"Alright. I'm going to stop you right there Bambino before you enter an infinite loop of apologies," Tony suddenly tells his son with a much lighter voice and a small smile on his lips "Besides, it was the bad man's fault. I'm just glad that you're ok Pierre."

"Will the bad man come again?" There's a hint of panic on Peter's voice.

"No bambi. I'll make sure he's never coming back again." He stands and looks at his executives, the message was clear to them. "That's why I need to go later to check just to make sure he's never going back Ok?"

"You're going?" Peter frown. His dad was going out?

"Yes Pierre. I'll visit your Uncle Clint tonight just to check."

"But... but you can't go! The bad man will hurt you!" Peter shouted.

"No, he won't bambino" tony chuckled "Besides your aunt and uncles will be there to protect me. I need you to stay here with mommy to keep you safe."

"But he’ll hurt you too! He was about to hit Harley when we were running away from him!" Peter countered "I need to keep you safe daddy!" He clutches his father's shirt with an iron grip.

Well, I'll be damned, tony thought. He sighed.

"Ok" he starts "do you want to come with me then?"

Peter nodded firmly.

"But we'll need to tell this to mommy ok Pierre?"

Another firm nod. Still won't budge.

"You sure you want to come? We'll ride an airplane, and you know how it makes your ears pop."

Peter narrowed his eyes and think for a moment, but his decision didn't waver. "I'm a big boy daddy" he said with finality.

The older man barked a laugh and the others in the stifled a laughter. "Sure, you are bambi." He ruffles Peter's hair.

Sure, he is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I meant to post this earlier but I got caught up in my meetings and classes.
> 
> Btw, super thanks to those who read and left kudos and commented on this fic. I never imagined that this story would pass up the 1k hits so thank you so much!!!

As it turns out, Peter's reason was not enough for him to complain to his dad during takeoff.

"Daddy it hurts" as he puts his hands on his ears.

"Sorry Pierre, there's not much I can do about it, buddy." Tony tried to console his child by rubbing his thumb at Peter's shoulder as the younger stark leaned on Tony's side.

But nothing can stop the boy on guarding his father, not even the great Pepper Potts-Stark. Of course, his wife was not happy when the two boys pleaded that they'd travel to middle of nowhere Minnesota. But Peter was dead set on his decision that he threatened, with those cute puppy dog eyes (damn those eyes) to either they take him, or he won't let go clinging to his father's leg until they change her mind. Pepper was only able to bargain to Peter and ordered to Tony that they'd go tomorrow morning rather than late that night.

_Peter - 1; Parents - 0_

Along the flight, Tony was finally able to ask Peter about the three kids that were with him when Barnes found him.

"Hey Pierre? May I ask you a question bambi?"

The boy tilted hi head.

"Did you give your things to those kids when you were taken away?" Tony finally asks.

"Uhuh! Harley was crying when we were locked up, so I give him my pin 'cause it's a wolf!'

"Oh, why is that?"

"Mr. Tennyson said wolves are brave. And Harley was afraid and crying so I gave him my wolf!" Ah, the logic of a five-year-old. How the hell did this kid came from him? Tony wondered.

"But won't you want it back?"

"No. I said he can keep it because we're friends and I know he'll keep it safe. Just like Uncle Bruce got to keep your glasses!" Peter ended their conversation with a yawn. Tony pressed his lips on his son's temple and ordered him to sleep.

Thirty minutes later they landed on a private airstrip just a few miles away from Barton's farmhouse. Peter was a heavy sleeper and would be pretty much out. They could drop pans that make loud noises, and he wouldn't wake up. So, for the better part of their travel, Tony carried his son until they were seated on Barton's living room. The other executives all make themselves at home.

They were greeted by a very pregnant Laura, Barton's wife, Barton himself and a six-year-old Cooper who hides behind Barton's legs.

"Thanks for the welcome Laura. And sorry to pull your husband when he is in paternity leave." Stark started. Laura's lineage was an old family friend of his, so they knew each other since childhood. It was also the reason how Barton got to marry her and have kids.

"It's no problem at all Tony. I understand that you needed help. I'm just glad that everyone is safe." Laura smiled looking at Peter with soft gaze.

Tony senses that the boy was stirring at his chest, so he nudges his shoulders gently to wake him up. The boy bawled his small hand to rub his eyes and opened his mouth to yawn.

"Had a nice nap huh bambino?" The boy nods as he properly sits on his father's lap and looked at his face.

"Great. I love being your throw pillow during our travels while you drool on my shirts." Tony joked while he saw peter scrunched his button nose.

"I'm just kidding Pierre" tony kissed his nose. "Look say hello to your aunt Laura and you remember Cooper, right?"

"Cooper!" The sleepiness was gone once Peter heard his friend's name. The other child laughed and slowly run towards Peter.

"Peter!" Cooper returned the greetings with equal enthusiasm as Peter's. "I miss you!"

Peter's eyes darted on Laura; with a confused look he asks his friend “Why is Aunt Laura’s belly big?”

“Cause I’m going to be a big brother!” Cooper says excitedly “Right mama?”

“He is Peter” Laura confirmed with a chuckle. “Cooper’s little sister is right here in my belly.” Peter ever the curious kid went to his father who raised his eyebrows. “what is it Pierre?”

“Daddy? how did they put a baby on Aunt Laura’s tummy” the boy asked with all seriousness.

The adults who are watching the father and son suddenly erupted in laughter, while their boss doesn’t know what to say. He was so shocked by the question he just looks at his son with a blank face. Oh boy was he not ready to have this conversation. finally, he composed himself and answered that he’ll tell him when he’s older.

“But- “

“Hey peter do you want to your friends?” thank god for Barton for saving his boss for having any more discussion about creating babies to his son. The older Stark knows his son will never stop asking him questions if not stopped now. Luckily, Barton’s offer was enough to catch his attention. “You know? Harley, Pietro and Wanda?”

“They’re here?” Peter asked excitedly.

“I think they’ll be here within an hour, buddy.” Barton nodded “in the meantime, why don’t you go play with Cooper and your aunt Laura and see Chickens at the barn? we’ll call you when they’re here.”

“Daddy, can I?” Tony can practically see sparkles on his son’s eye as Barton mentioned chickens and playing with his friend “Please?” he pouts. those eyes are really his weakness.

“Ok bambino. but be careful alright? you’re still healing.” The father warned.

“Ok daddy!” he says as he turned towards smaller Barton.

“Come on Peter, I’ll show you the chicks!” Cooper pulled Peter’s arm and they ran on the back, Laura following their trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is really nearing its end. The next chapter is a heavy one (I guess??). For real: only two more chapters to go.
> 
> So I'm kinda debating if I should post some fics for the background story of the other characters (?). I have already a story in mind but I'm not sure if you guys want it. Lmao.
> 
> P.S. I hope I can update as soon as I can. I'm updating in between breaks of my meetings with my Principal Investigator all throughout the week so I really haven't slept more than 8 hours in total the whole week. Lmao. Just a reminder to take care of yourself and try to sleep (don't be like me lol) and drink lots of water!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew sorry I fell asleep the whole day. Anyways, gere is an update!!!

When the children are out of earshot, Tony stands and faces Barton. “Right,” he starts “to business. Barton can you get those three kids now?” the said man nodded and took off.

“Rogers? what do we know about those kids?”

“Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are twins from Sokovia,” Rogers starts “12 years old. Both are orphans and bought as slaves last 2 years ago in the black-market by Killian himself. They worked as con artists for EXTREMIS, targets are mostly tourists and unsuspecting businessmen. The other is Harley Keener, seven years old, whole family was killed on a car crash last December in Tennessee. Authorities believed that he died along with his family. EXTREMIS caught and forced to do child prostitution, right after.”

The room was quiet for a moment. They understand those words. They all had a dark past, everyone does. That’s why they are part of this group. Tony managed to expand his family for just a few years. Almost 80% of SI’s employee alone are part of the Mafia with dark pasts. Some are part of a family under Stark’s care, others are seeking a clean slate. those who are not SI employees are either inside the government or in other companies who employ the Mafia family’s protection. thus, hearing that kind of story is not uncommon but weighs a lot.

Barton bursts in the living room where the rest were waiting. Behind him were the three kids in question, looking afraid and startled. Harley, the smaller kid, was probably the most terrified - red eyes, and trembling lips. Who wouldn’t? in front, five men and a lady were standing behind the sofa, looking at them as if they were about to be dissected.

Tony, who sat again in the chair opposite of the table finally spoke on a surprisingly soft tone “Thank you for coming. I hope you’ve been treated well, yes?” he asked. the three of them promptly nodding. Tony senses the uneasiness of the kids.

“We’re not going to hurt you. Look, you can see Peter later.” the three of them looks at him immediately as they heard his son’s name. Clearly, they like Peter enough for them to be concerned.

“is-is he alright?” Harley says in a shaky hesitation daring to look at Tony earning a smile from the man. “Yes, thanks to you three.” their tense shoulders slightly ease as they heard the news.

Silence engulfed the area once more as no one dared to speak, Tony waiting for the kids to speak while the kids being terrified to the group. finally, after a few moments, Pietro, the silver haired kid, dared to speak “Where are we going now, sir?”

“that’s what I want you to decide. You probably know what we are, and I reckon someone from us talked to you about what we do. As a thanks for saving Peter, if you want, you can be part of our family. we’ll legally adopt you and provide anything you need, or you could be brought to CPS. Either way, I’ll personally see that you will be put to a good home.” Tony explained.

“is there a ‘but’ in this?” It was now Wanda’s turn to ask, straightening her red hair. A clear skepticism in her eyes.

“a ‘but’?” Wanda nodded “well if you’re talking about conditions, I say that your main job is to protect my son at all cost and try not betray the family.” Tony emphasizes the last part with an icy glare at the kids. the hidden message behind it was clear for them “the other condition is that one of my men should personally take and choose you. right now, the people in this room can take you in, if they want to take you in.” Stark looked behind him where his executives lined themselves at the back of the sofa. all of them straightened their backs, hands behind – respect to their boss.

“s-sir?” Harley stutters.

“Yes, Harley is it?” the kid nodded.

“Can we pick the one that we like?” Harley said in a small voice. His cockiness got Tony’s eyebrows to raise. the Boss thinks.

“Sure kid,” he decided “because Peter likes you. But if the person you choose don’t want to vouch for you, you’ll be brought to CPS right then and there.”

Harley didn’t waver either. For a seven-year-old kid who was just scared to death a few minutes ago, he wasn’t backing down. the kid just nodded.

“is there anyone here in particular you like?”

“The-the one who found us and-and save us.”

“Oh?” _was it Barnes?_ “Barnes was that you?” he looks the man in question and just nodded. “Why’d you want him kid?” Tony prodded.

“Because Peter said I-I can be brave. A-and I want to be brave like him… sir.” Harley looks down and played at the hem of his shirt as he tells his reason.

“so, what do you think Barnes?” the man in question looked at the kid with icy gaze, mulling over. Tony have told his executives as a heads up that he plans to take these kids as part of his mafia family – particularly to be as the executives’ right hand and assistants. Their boss told them that Peter needs someone who will be constantly watching and protecting him with the same age as his son. These three are perfect for the role plus Peter already liked them, especially Harley.

Barnes, however, didn’t plan to take any of them. he was sure that Rogers, or even Romanoff would take one or two of them under their wings. Barnes wasn’t really cut for the job to take care of kids; one good example was the recent incident. He personally blames himself for what happened to Peter. All of these wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t been incompetent at his job. His boss assured him that he doesn’t blame him for what have had happened, so he was surprised that Harley wanted him. He was surprised that Harley wanted him because the kid thought he was brave.

_But you weren’t, you know this. Steve knows, your Boss knows._ Barnes thought to himself. He looked at the kid right now and he saw how he was afraid, how his fingers fidgeted, how similar this kid is to a _certain_ kid he once left in Brooklyn. He saw himself in this kid.

His eyes gaze to his boss and sighed. “What’s the most important thing you have right now?” He finally asks.

Harley fished out the silver wolf brooch on his right pocket and show it to the group.

“I’ll take you in if you give me that” Barnes tested. The man knew that his boss and other executives are now looking at the kid with watchful eyes, waiting for the response. If Harley answers wrong, that’d mean the end of the line for him. So, Barnes looks at the boy intensely with much intimidation. The kid must’ve debated whether to give it to the man. They saw how much he hesitated by tightly gripping the thing in his hands.

“I can’t sir. Peter told me to hold on to it.” the kid decided after a minute.

“Why is that?” Barnes prodded.

The kid dared looked at the huge man standing “H-He said I could have it because it would protect me.”

“Yet you readily gave it to someone else when I found the four of you at the warehouse.” Barnes rebutted. It was true that Peter took a liking to this kid, but it was just that – a friend, not part of the mafia. Barnes knows, even the others know. The kid wouldn’t last a day with them.

“B-but Mr. Clint said he would only borrow it and -”

“And what if he’s lying? what if he would take it from you and never return it?” he immediately cut the kids ramblings. It has been a mixture of shock and joy to the executives when they learned what their young master had done. They, including Tony, knew that Peter found his first friend outside the Mafia family. Peter was a happy kid, full of sunshine and smiles, but he was shy on others especially on the ones he didn’t knew. It was almost the end of his kindergarten years, yet he didn’t make any friends. Of course, the constant tailing of his aunts and uncles and father wouldn’t help the situation. With much intimidation on their eyes, they would really scare children who approach their young master. Because they know, Peter wouldn’t be spared from this kind of world when he grows up.

_That’s why I need to know how willing this kid is_. Barnes thought. If this kid would be Peter’s friend and part of the mafia, he should at least be able to be at least protect the young master. _Not the kind of failure you did, Barnes._

“Why do you want to stay kid?”

“Peter… Peter told me that – that we could be fr-friends. H-he was hurt because of me and I-I want to pr-protect him.”

“and yet you couldn’t even protect the thing Peter gave to you.” That struck a nerve to Harley. And it was true. Peter said it was important to him and yet he failed.

He was saved by a five-year-old. He couldn’t even save himself. he wasn’t strong enough. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t protect his sister. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t do much when Aldrich Killian raised his hand, ready to strike him. He wasn’t strong enough. he wasn’t.

_But you can learn to be strong,_ Peter said to him in confidence when they’re hiding on the back of a container van, trying to escape EXTREMIS. Maybe it was too much for a seven-year-old orphaned kid, but Peter was the first one to console him when he was crying. Peter was the first one who believed in him.

“I’ll say it again kid. Give it to me and I’ll take you in.” Barnes once again pressured the kid, who is now crying uncontrollably as he gripped more on the pin. tears and snot dripping from his chin.

“I’m sorry sir.” Harley replied in between of sobs.

“You do realize that the only thing that’s keeping you from getting ship out from here and into another foster home is that pin. How the hell would you protect Peter if you’ll be away from him?” Barnes waited for an answer as Harley tried to stop crying. Barnes’ eyes darted towards the other two kids, Pietro, and Wanda, who are ready to comfort Harley but was being held in their shoulder by Clint. It was Harley's own battle after all.

After a minute or two, the kid softly answered, “But you said it yourself sir. that I should protect this. I-if I couldn’t protect it then I-I want to protect it now.” A small smile formed on Barnes’ lips. _Good answer._ “I’m sorry sir.” Barnes nodded at the response.

“Alright then.”

Barnes look at his boss for a silent confirmation. when Tony nodded, Barnes stood straight in front of his boss, arms crossed at his back, feet slightly widely apart. “Boss I would like to recommend Harley Keener to be part of our family.” The man holds such firmness on his voice.

The Mafia Don nodded and asked, “Do you understand what it entails, Barnes?”

“Yes sir. I’ll vouch for him.”

“Alright Barnes. Take good care of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I really wanted to write more of Harley's, and other's background. what do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey I'm already finished with all my backlogs! I can finally sleep in peace and maybe stay asleep until the end of time.

Tony and his company went to a safehouse one hour away from Barton’s farmhouse where they are keeping Aldrich. It was already 8 in the evening when Tony decided that they go to the safehouse, after Peter have pass out of exhaustion from playing with his friends.

After Barnes have vouched Harley, Wanda and Pietro followed. Romanoff took Wanda while Pietro ended up with Barton. After Tony accepted the kids, Peter bolted out of the back door happily shouting to his father.

“Daddy! Daddy!” the patter of his running feet can be heard from the kitchen “we’ve found kitties!”

“Harley! Pietro! Wanda! Look we found kitties!” Peter brandished a tabby kitten.

“Hey Peter” Wanda bended to his level “Glad you’re ok.”

“Hi Peter” the silver haired teenager ruffled his head.

“Peter,” Harley starts to sob “I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok Harley!” Having sensed the sadness on Harley’s voice, Peter tried to wrap his free hand to his friends’ shoulder, obviously trying to hug.

“But you got hurt because of me.”

“Uhuh, but the doctors said I’m ok right now, right Daddy?”

“Yes, just don’t overdo much alright bambino?” Tony kissed Peter’s curls “Now, what’s this about a kitty.”

“Cooper found it under the tractor. We searched for its mother, but we couldn’t find it, so we decided to bring it home. I think it’s hungry.” told Laura.

“Can we keep one Papa?” now it’s Cooper’s turn to ask his own father “Mama told I could keep just one so I told Peter he could have the other one!” while the older Barton shot a questioning look at his wife. He got a shrug for an answer.

“Can we also keep Simba Daddy?” Peter tried to give his father the best honey-colored puppy dog eyes he can.

“Simba?”

“Just like in Lion King ‘cause he’s yellow! Can we keep him Daddy?” the request didn’t waver “Please! I’ll take good care of him I promise.”

“We’ll have to check on your mom first bambino alright?” Tony gave in “I know, why don’t you feed the kitties first then you go play with your friends.”

So that’s how they went. Harley immediately became friends with Cooper when the latter offered him a chance to carry Truffles the calico cat while Pater manage to let Pietro and Wanda to carry Simba. The five of them were ushered by Laura who took the initiative to get a milk and an extra syringe for the cats. From there, the whole Barton household were engulfed with messy laughter and energetic kids and pre-teens running around and playing.

Amidst the chaos, Tony ordered Thor and Romanoff to get to where Killian is being held and the rest will follow when Peter falls asleep after dinner. of course, Tony wouldn’t let his kid come with him when he was about to meet his kidnapper. no fucking way. Don’t be fooled by his softness towards the boy and his family. Contrary to popular belief, his family was not his weakness but his strength.

“You fucked up bigtime Killian.” Tony said as he enters a solitary room where Killian is being held. The prisoner some bruises on his face, matted hair, and cuffed hands while sitting uncomfortably on a steel chair where he is being held by a short chain on his ankle. “Heard you’re the leader of that little EXTREMIS group.” Tony can clearly see the anger and fear on the man’s eyes.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, but my men are not afraid of you and will fucking get you” Killian threatened. Tony, on the other hand, elicited a humorless laugh.

“Oh, that’s a good one. And here I thought I was popular, guess Peter was right to doubt me.” He patted Killian’s cheek with a bit much force than he intended. He clearly couldn’t contain his rage towards the man.

“Humor me for a second Killian do you think your men fear you?” Tony starts. “let me give you some advice, one leader to another: see, I agree that fear is a must for every organization. but here’s the big mistake of most organizations: they use fear to threaten their own men. that’s the problem, you see? it’s superficial. In the end, when a greater fear comes the men will be running away like a bunch of dogs with their tails between their legs.”

“Steve here,” Tony turns to his executives pointing at the said man. His executives, however, changed the way they stand. Their boss rarely addresses his executives and all mafia members on a first name basis. And when he does, his men knows that he is really serious and takes the issue on a personal level. “You see, Steve was one of the strongest military dogs in the world alongside with Thor. Bucky was once a ruthless mercenary before I took him in. Bruce was one of the leading scientists for gamma radiation who was once hunted by the government for his research. Natasha and Clint were former assassins with a combine body count of more than a thousand.”

“Killing and beating people up are just like breathing for them. They don’t need money; hell, most of them don’t even need my protection. But do you wonder why me, a lowly businessman, is still not dead?” The Don paused looks back at Killian. “It’s because they fear me. They fear they’d break my trust in them.” Jabbing his thumb towards the people behind him

“In my family, especially in my inner circle, we all bear a mark – a tattoo – which symbolizes our bond. permanent bonds that would be taken from them once they betray me which I will be personally carving out of them. I’ll trace every curves and lines with my knife until not even a splash of ink can be seen in their skin where they put their mark.” He said with all seriousness. This was a creed for them to show their loyalty to the family, an absolute trust to each and everyone.

“Thor? would you like to show yours?” Thor nodded and quickly pulled his shirt from behind. Killian sees a sophisticated intricate pattern of snake constricting – curling, as if hugging – around his body. Its head resting on Thor’s right shoulder, clearly biting him. Its body continues on Thor’s broad back muscles through his left side just below his armpit and continues to his abs and back to his lower back with its tail curling at the back of his navel.

“Beautiful isn’t it? gotta give credit to our tattoo artist. anyway, we’re going out of topic. You see… your men will not be coming to save you. They’re too afraid to face us. Even the ones located in Arizona or New Jersey or to the other three states where you station your operations? They. Will. Not. Save. You.” Tony offered a dark smile to the man as Thor put his clothes back. Killian finally realize that he really does fucked up. he’s beginning to realize that he may never see the light again. “You mess with the wrong family. My family.”

“B-but I didn’t even - we didn’t even clash with your group.” He defended, voice stuttering and tears forming.

“Ah, but you have Aldrich Killian.” Tony clicks his tongue. “You see, thanks to your little group project my SON will have a permanent scar on his back.” Killian’s eyes bulge and widens. He clearly remembered the little shit who he whipped. Blood drained out of his face, cold sweats forming at his forehead. He fucked up, he royally fucked up.

“Given by your reaction you know who I’m talking about. See, Pierre is a good kid. I love him to the bones. So, I have every reason to be angry with you and I will get my pound of flesh. An eye for an eye as Hammurabi has said. It’s a good thing that my wife, bless her soul, does not allow me to kill you. But here’s the problem, it’s not just me that you’ve angered.”

“My whole family always got Pierre’s back.” Tony said in confidence. Truth in his voice. “To be honest they spoil my kid much more than me and my wife. It’s like they’re trying to win Pierre’s favor than mine but that’s beside the point.” This time, Tony laughs heartily while his executives tried to suppress their smile. It’s an understatement, really. They really love Peter to the point that they will cater to the kid’s every whim. That is why they personally take this as an act of war.

“They also want their pound of flesh and I would not deny it to them.” He brings out a whip that was hanging at his back the whole time while he saw Killian’s eyes darted on it.

“Recognize this right? It has my son’s blood on it.” With a dark tone Tony walked forward towards the man who is now shouting his no and please multiple times while putting his arms towards the Mafia Don.

There at a secluded room on a safehouse in the middle of nowhere, an hour ride away from Tony's son, Aldrich Killian's screams echoed around the room but none escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Thank you guys for your support on this fic. I'd really like to hear your opinion/suggestion/advice for this fic.


	10. Sequel (I guess?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... so I decided to write a sequel to this story featuring the other characters and their relation to the stark family and mafia. I have already wrote 2 chapters featuring Bruce and Steve but I don't want to upload it first. I really want to post my works when they're already finished to avoid cliffhangers or abandoned works. in line with this, I think I won't be able to post it in a while since schoolwork is really hectic right now and It may not be finished till June. but here's a "sneak peak" (I guess) for Bruce's chapter

Bruce knew the Starks are geniuses. I mean, he is a genius with seven PhDs that is ranging from nuclear chemistry and biochemistry to radiophysics (a research area that is very close to his heart). Hell, he even have a medical degree from a respected medical school in India. Truth be told he doesn’t really need a lot of PhDs to prove that he is extremely smart - He really just wanted to study and learn new things. He was – is – one of the most deemed researcher and scientist in the academia and regarded as one of the most brilliant mind in the world. But he knew for a fact that yes, he could go toe to toe with the Anthony Edward Stark in terms of intelligence but he knew he would always lose.

Don’t get him wrong though, he really respects the Starks for their genius and often found himself wondering if their genius is due to the fact that they have the resources or it’s really their brain. This is quickly answered when he saw the head of S.I’s R&D creating (fidgeting) small but complex machinery out of the scrap metals (that Bruce was meaning to put in the bin) in his lab. 

So yeah, his boss is smart and so is his son. Pierre – or rather, Peter – had shown his intellect the moment Bruce was welcomed to the Mafia family and the Stark household. 

He met the boy when he was four years old. Recently ending his five year out-of-the-grid escape from the American government due to his research. Technically, Bruce Banner. Ph. D. is dead for almost 10 years now. He goes by the name Marcus, a deputy head of the RnD department of Stark Industries, in public records. But in the Mafia, he still goes by the his name Bruce as an Executive.

Looking Back on his life, He really did not plan to join any organization, much less the biggest and most powerful Mafia in the world. He was timid, most of the time stuttering, near-sighted scientist who just wanted to explore new scientific discoveries. He didn’t expect to have a life like this.

Surprisingly, he recognize some of his boss’ men even before he was officially welcomed to the group. Thor, for example. Bruce met Thor during his time in Culver University, as his bodyguard. He haven’t really met Steve before Bruce joined the mafia but he saw his files back then for the “Project REBIRTH” program of the military. As much as he hate to admit it but that program is the main reason why his life took such a drastic turn. On hindsight, he really didn’t know how dangerous he’s gotten into until it bit him in the face. well, him and Dr. Erskine.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you so much for those of you who read this fic. I really wanted to write Harley's POV on what jad happened with him and Peter at the warehouse and the other Avengers' POV throughout Peter's life. I think I haven't given them enough justice (maybe throw in Tony and Pepper's past also)
> 
> What do you guys think???


End file.
